Playful In The Night
by urisarang
Summary: YASHA Fanfiction Sei and Mouchi have some fun at the beach. Light hearted and sweet. Light yaoi because those boys need some lovin' m/m


This is a fan fiction of YASHA a J-drama, a very touching and dramatic one if I don't say so myself. I'm not going to really get into the back story here, if you want that go watch the show(aarinfantasy has it subbed in English, check it out) but this little story doesn't get too deep just some nice soft love that these two men really needed more of in the t.v. show.

Moichi is blind and Sei is a genetically engineered human(doesn't really play a part in this story but I figured I'd let you know), that should be all you really need to know to read this.

Warnings: Kissing

Please enjoy and watch the actual show its awesome!

Playful in the Night

The sound of the phone ringing rouses Moichi's sleepy mind. 'Who would be calling so late? I hope Toko is staying out of trouble.' Rising with surprising grace from reclining in his nice comfy couch Moichi makes his way over to the ringing phone easily navigating his dark apartment, knowing where all the furniture is by heart. Lifting the receiver to his ear he says with a touch of concern, "Hello?"

"Moichi" The unforgettably soft and soothing voice states over the other end. The rich baritone says his name with such emotion it soothes out and warms Moichi's heart. Sightless eyes light up and a smile graces his lips.

"Sei" He says fondly with just as much emotion and longing still unused to be able to even call his friend's name after he was taken away ten long years ago.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Sei asks simply, surprising his friend with his out of the blue suggestion, and the fact that Mouchi's body clock says it should be night time.

"Right now?" He asks with a hint of confusion.

"Yes, I've missed going to the beach with you." The deep, yet gentle voice replies. Instantly Moichi feels a longing to see his friend as he remembers the time when they would go to the beach together often as children.

"I've missed it too, I'll be ready in 15 minutes." He replies softly, eager to spend time with his friend.

"I'll be there soon." Sei happily replies followed by a click as the line goes silent. Smiling to himself Moichi replaces the receiver and goes about getting ready for a night at the beach.

Fifteen minutes later on the dot Sei pulls up in his car and helps Moichi into the passenger seat. Very little is said during the drive to Okami beach as each man simply enjoys the other's presence. Time passes quickly in comfortable silence and soon they arrive at the beach. Sei parks the car, quickly getting out and moving to the passenger side opening the door for his friend.

Smiling, Moichi takes Sei's offered arm rising up and out of the car, the smile widens when Sei's arm stays locked with his own.

Neither of the two young men have ever felt awkward or embarrassed with displaying their affection by touching and holding each other. How could they when it has always felt so natural and so right? Glad to have the contact and trusting in Sei completely Moichi leaves his walking stick in the car, lacing his fingers with Sei's as they walk towards the beach.

Both men are smiling brightly as they walk hand in hand, enjoying the pleasures of the beach. The give of sand below their feet, the cool and refreshing ocean breeze, and the distance crash of waves against the shore.

"I really missing coming here with you, we have had so much fun here." Sai says fondly, lightly squeezing the hand clasped in his own. Moichi sighs in contentment, resting his head slightly against Sei's shoulder.

"I missed it too, its been too long since I've been home-since we've been home. Thank you for calling me out here, I've really missed walking along the beach with you." Sei tilts his head letting it rest lightly against Moichi's losing himself to memories long since past.

Several minutes go by with just the crash of the surf and their own memories of 10 years ago. They had been inseparable, the closest two friends could be. Hardly a day would go by that they didn't see one another. A grin breaks out as Sei remembers a particularly fond memory with Moichi at the beach.

Moichi had saved him from a couple of bullies set on taking his lunch money by throwing paint all over them. They quickly ran off to the beach where Sei noticed Moichi had gotten some of the paint in his hair(it was amazing he didn't get more on himself or less on the bullies!). Moichi being unable to see it had to have Sei help him wash in out in the ocean. They had gotten soaking wet playing in the waves after getting Moichi clean, but neither of them cared and they stayed out late into the night playing.

"Hey Moichi?" Sei asks with a playful tone, causing Moichi to lift his head from Sei's shoulder to face him.

"Yes Sei?" He asks almost feeling the playful smirk on his best friend's lips. Knowing his friend too well Moichi isn't really surprised when he is half dragged over to the splashing surf.

Laughing as they indulge in their childish sides they splash around in the little waves. Letting go of each other to begin a water fight, and surprisingly Moichi is pretty accurate with his splashes getting Sei pretty wet. Of course, Sei's loud laughter makes him all the easier of a target. In no time at all they are pretty wet, but not quite soaked. Not a bit of their hair remains dry and water beads off their skin.

Both men are laughing in earnest, their sorrows and problems long forgotten when a bigger wave trips up the unsuspecting Moichi. Quick to act Sei reaches out grabbing onto his falling friend, but only succeeds in falling down into the water with him. Moichi is underneath him, one arm holding his shoulder the other clasped onto his shirt while Sei is pressed top the other man with one arm around behind his friend's shoulders and the other behind his head keeping Moichi's face out of the water.

Now completely drenched in the cold ocean water Sei cannot help but stare at the etherealness of the man below him. His soft dark hair seems almost black as it floats around his head swirling with the surf, his skin glistens in the moonlight almost seeming to glow.

Sei's face drifts closer and closer letting the light puffs of warm air escaping parted lips brush his face and mingle with his own. The atmosphere changes drastically, neither really knowing why or what it is they are feeling. Sei is unable to help himself as he feels like he is being pulled down, ever closer to those slightly parted lips. The urge builds stronger, both of the young men no longer feel the icy sting of the ocean water around them, so focused on the shared heat of their pressed bodies and the warmth of their mingling breath.

Sei stops just barely from touching his lips into the man's below him, he inhales a deep shuddering breath trying to control the strange and new urge to kiss his life long friend. Moichi can feel it too, can feel a longing, but he's not sure what he is longing for. He can feel that he needs something...so close...

"Sei?" Moichi breathily whispers out in confused longing, lips worrying ever so slightly.

The sight of Moichi laying in the water soaking wet and flushed, his own confused longing breaks apart Sei's restraint. Closing his eyes he lowers his lips slowly covering Moichi's. The warm body below his stiffens slightly in surprise but almost immediately relaxes back into his own.

He lightly brushes his lips against Moichi's, enjoying the soft texture against his own. Damp with sea water even this gentle ghosting of lips is extremely sensual.

Moichi's confusion is quickly turned into a deep sense of right, that being here with Sei, being kissed by him is right, perfect and what he had been needing. He raises his arm off of Sei's broad shoulders up to cup his cheek pressing him in closer, needing more.

With Moichi's hand sliding back to play with his long damp locks Sei nearly hums in contentment. Sei's parts his lips sliding his tongue out to lightly lick at Moichi's soft lips, begging to be let in. Moaning softly at the sensation of the wet tongue Moichi parts his lips letting it go further.

Up until now Moichi had never been kissed, feeling the soft tongue deftly slide between his lips eager to explore him, to taste him is new and amazing. That amazing tongue begins feeling along his lips, mapping out it all before delving deeper, seeking out more. Moichi is so inexperienced that he is completely unprepared for the sensations of Sei's tongue finding his own, of being tasted and tasting of Sei. A low moan escapes him at the taste of Sei, uniquely his own and addicting. Wanting more he pulls Sei down on top of him allowing him to take in more.

It's Sei's turn to moan as he is pulled tightly against the hot body below his while Moichi begins to kiss him back passionately, exploring him. The heat of their tightly pressed bodies begins to affect Sei, driving him to a higher level of need. He needs to feel skin to skin, snaking the arm around Moichi lower until it manages to get beneath the clothing and presses his hand into Moichi's back.

Moichi's skin is burning, almost hot to the touch. Under the water Sei's hand glides easily across the soft and smooth skin drawing another soft moan from Moichi. Both sets of hands then begin to roam across wet clothes seeking out smooth, wet flesh as the tempo and passion of their kiss rises. Bodies being crushed into one another as they desperately try to get closer, to be one.

Moichi breaks the kissing with a shuddering breath of air long over due. He pants lightly still deprived of air just the barest inch away from Sei. Sei opens his eyes taking in Moichi panting, flushed with need then blushes sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Moichi, forgot you needed to breath." He says quietly breathing deeply himself. Moichi just breaks into a beautiful smile that could rival the brightness and joy of a sunrise.

"It's okay Sei, I seemed to forget myself." He laughs lightly, "Seemed to forget we are in the ocean too, maybe we should take a break before we forget again and drown."

Sei laughs heartily standing up and pulling Moichi with him. Hands once again clasped Sei leads the way out of the waves and back to the dry sand. Fingers laced and leaning heavily into each other they make over to the fire pit. Sei gets the fire roaring giving them both much needed warmth. Sitting back down Sei pulls Moichi into his lap where they both sit facing the fire. Neither man says anything, they don't have to. Both feel content and the inner peace laying in each others arms.

End


End file.
